narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okuyuki Raika
| image = Current= |-| Previous= | birthdate = February 4 | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 165 lbs | blood type = AB | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Amegakure | previous affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Raika Clan | family = (Great-Grandfather) (Grandfather) Misora (Wife) Sachi Yamanaka (Stepdaughter) Akarui Raika (Daughter) Hinobe Raika (Son) Hakanai Raika (Daughter) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage Sensor Type | reg = | academy = 8 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = Tenkigan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Water Release Earth Release Yin Release | jutsu = Black Lightning Black Lightning Release Chakra Mode Black Lightning: A Few Hundred Lances Black Lightning: Reign of Hadad Body Flicker Technique Chakra Suspension Technique Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading Cloud-Style Front Beheading Hell Sword Hiding with Camouflage Technique Lightning Gun Technique Lightning Rat Violent Quake Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Lariat Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Lightning Straight Lightning Strike Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch Sensing Technique | tools = }} is a jōnin formerly of Kumogakure. A local virtuoso, he proved to be the most promising of his generation, unsurprising given his pedigree. He also counted the Third and Fourth among his direct relations, only cementing the likelihood of a strong background in the lightning arts. The boy did not disappoint, mastering the rudimentary qualities of the element as a child before moving on to more complex sequences. His application of the element proved credit enough for his admittance into the academy at the tender age of 7. As expected the lad completed the academy curriculum in one year, graduating at the age of 8 before moving onto the geninhood. Yet despite his growing aptitude, Okuyuki remained humble, acknowledging that he had much to learn before reaching the likes of his ancestors and the village's leader. Becoming a chūnin at 9, he would turn his attention to the academy once more, revisiting to help guide along his younger compatriots. Displaying a unshakable patience befitting a person much older. Nevertheless, he enjoyed their company, practicing with 6 and 7 year olds on a daily basis; for Okuyuki had been the only child of his family. Naturally, his promotion to jōnin was delayed by this endeavor, but the teenager did not mind. For he found association with the children of the academy refreshing. Their innocence coupled with a endless imagination inspired him. Okuyuki would later claim that the foundations of his innovation could be found within those compounds. For they believed nothing was unattainable, a powerful faith that drove the boy to prove his genius. Nevertheless, he would attain the next rank at the age of 13, among the youngest to do so in the village's history. Such prestige coupled with his kind disposition and growing power proved to be an attractive factor to many of his female counterparts, giving birth to a following. One that he politely rebuffed on several occasions; yet his charm would only bring them back for more. Meanwhile, the upper echelons recognized him as a potential candidate for Raikage sometime down the road, already proving his loyalty by dispatching 100 hostile chūnin as a modest genin. Even Kei acknowledged the boy's potential, with Okuyuki teaching the mechanics of Hell Sword to his superior. The elders having granted the child their coveted Black Lightning a few years prior. However, fate would have other plans for Kumogakure's future. Around the age of 15-16, Oku would catch the travel bug, curious to see what lay beyond the village walls. Due to the time of relative peace, he managed to leave the safety of Kumo with minimal harassment, exploring the larger Land of Lightning. Having read about a legend of a section host to vaunted thunderbirds, Oku would seek these majestic entities, noting the rarity of such collaboration. In time he would achieve pansophy through guidance from birds of maelstrom, having uncovered their residence by coincidence before earning his keep through an expression of his true self; an authoritative yet loving figure. They would whisper of the dōjutsu he later developed, a sign of his status as the future head of the Raika. Yet his travels would bring a complication in the guise of a beautiful woman; vicious in temperament yet lonely at heart. He sensed the emptiness eating away at her heart, the plea for acceptance, for unconditional love. However, he would first strike up a friendship with her partner. Recognizing the prowess they each possessed in the fleeting element known as lightning, they would exchange techniques. Notably, Okuyuki would become a practitioner of Chidori after the encounter, an ability he respected for its versatility and potency. Nevertheless, he would find himself distracted by Misora, drawn to her need for affection, admiring the power she displayed while understanding the cause for her murderous displays. Perhaps even awed by the masterful orchestration, finding a brutal beauty within its existence. Though ignorant to the pursuit of another and his subsequent relations. Alas he would return to Kumogakure once more, the elusive young woman still on his mind. Only to be contacted by Takashi a few years later, prompting his presence in Amegakure. He would meet Misora once more in a casual setting, the woman exuding palpable nervousness. It surprised him, yet he found this cute. Believing Mi to be deserving to be loved and cherished. Ultimately rekindling a passion that resulted in a child. Despite the issues that ensued, they culminated their relationship in the . With Okuyuki moving to Ame as he found a calling greater then future Raikage; fatherhood. Background Personality Appearance Okuyuki is the inheritor of a dashing and handsome appearance. He was noted to have always been cute or attractive, but has recently grown into himself, becoming a handsome young man with a gently muscular figure. As a child, he was of average height, with a slim figure that at times some called as a thin as a rail-road track. However, through training and hard work, he managed to "put some meat on those bones", while at the same time growing taller. His eyes were a warm forest green, a aspect that he was always complemented on, from when he was a child to now. They were said to be a perfect match for the feel of his chakra, which was said to inspire warmth and a feeling of safety in those who were captured in his gaze, an ability to has inspired others to put their faith in him. And he delivered, compiling a record that his family could be proud of, while always looking to improve in his abilities. As a child, Oku's hair was normally left in a ponytail, due to its formidable length. The shade proved luminous, a silver that mimicked the moonlight of the night sky, providing a striking contrast with his enchanting eye color and warm cinnamon skin. Capturing the hearts of local girls who noted his body language; confident but modest, open yet strong. Abilities Okuyuki is labeled as a prodigy by several Kumo shinobi, particularly his teacher and fellow shinobi Killer B. Like his sensei, he was capable of completing missions on his own from a young age. He also displays keen intellect, being able to absorb knowledge given to him and utilize in astute fashion. He was shown to be capable of defending the village against 100 chuunin ranked shinobi while only holding the title of genin. His father claims that Okuyuki has much more talent then he ever did, while also displaying the ability to exercise and harness it for all it is worth. It has even been stated by Kei and Mamoru that Okuyuki possesses the ability to become a future Raikage, one that is capable of surpassing the First, who was responsible for gathering the Land of Lightning together through his own power. Because of this, he has gained the title of Kumo's Future for the prowess he displays and the ability he has to improve upon it. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation This is the cornerstone of his abilities, the true testament to the prodigy status that he bestowed on himself before earning it in full. Unlike his father, who focused on typical Kumo hallmarks such as lightning and kenjutsu, Okuyuki decided to broaden himself. He devoted his time to studying the five elements that were utilized around the shinobi world, learning of each strength and weakness they possessed, and how to compensate for that said weakness. Having taken the time to study up on each element's abilities and limitations, he began the learning process. Of the five elements he began processing, he openly admits that lightning is personally his strongest element. With it, he is able to increase his swordplay to levels where he can compete with some of the most notable swordsmen, namely his own father. Lightning also serves as an effective offensive piece, as he can fire off shots at opponents in order to pin them down. He has also displayed the ability to produce Black Lightning, a unique lightning form that was created by the Third Raikage, an especially powerful member of his clan. He has been shown to combine it with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode in order to produce his own armor allowing him to turn an already powerful technique into a more versatile and unpredictable weapon. When using Black Lightning on his own however, he has been shown to be able to create several melee weapons to aid him in his fights. This includes swords, spears, javelins, lances, axes, and even a bow and arrow. It has been stated by Darui that the only thing that limits Okuyuki in his prowess is his own imagination, adding a truly frightful aspect to a technique that was already extremely flexible. He can also use the lightning to encase opponents, dealing significant internal damage to the opponent, as the black lightning invades their nervous system. Perhaps the most frightening display of his lightning prowess is a deep understanding of electromagnetic control. With this ability he becomes exceptionally dangerous to the health of the opponent. Firstly, he can create a jamming signal that inhibits the opposing sensors from effectively tracking him. Even more potent is his ability to negatively effect the nervous system of the opposing shinobi. It is considered a secondary effect of his lightning prowess. When struck by any of his lightning attacks, the lightning is able to permeate the opponent's system. This lightning that originated from him than becomes his medium for controlling the opponent's electromagnetic waves that lie within his or her body. With it, he can stop an opponent from molding chakra, with the lightning medium creating an internal barrier or signal that opposes the opponent's control over their own pathways. He can also use this same effect to stop an opponent from moving, as his lightning medium creates a disconnect between the nerves and the muscles, meaning the opponent can't move their hands, legs, joints or any other part of their body as long as his lightning is in effect. This makes the opponent(s) a sitting duck, allowing him to pick them off one by one. However, what may be the most damming of the this style is that he can make the electric signals within the opponent run counter to their normal path, dealing an untold amount of damage to the nervous system. It has been shown that some people who experience this effect become paralyzed permanently, depending on the severity of the discontinuity and its duration. As such, this piece is only reserved for when Okuyuki is facing exceptionally powerful opponents or powerful water users, in order to neutralize their less susceptible water attacks, as water is normally weak against lightning but more powerful water users are able to counter this normal weakness. He can also utilize lightning's electromagnetic properties to have some control of the wind. This includes being able to turn the wind so that attacks are blown off course, or buffet the opponent with wind, effecting their focus and concentration. He can even create a weakened wind that is still capable of removing mist from an area. However, his "wind" is not at the level of actually wind release user, or a KG user for whom one of the underlying elements of their KG is wind. This is shown in his inability to weaponize the wind, such as forming wind blades, or using the wind to suffocate an opponent. With time, however, he should be able to address this shortcoming, growing his lightning abilities further. (More to Come) Taijutsu His taijutsu prowess is stated to be some of the best in the Hidden Cloud Village, putting him on a level where he can hold his own against some of the Kumo's foremost experts, such as A, Killer B and Kei. While they specialize in a style of taijutsu that is similar to wrestling moves, Okuyuki's fighting style in more traditional. Though he is capable of replicating some of their taijutsu prowess, such as Thunder School which focuses on power, his taijutsu is more about agility, speed and deception. He dubbed it the , for its speed, quietness, and its underrated fortitude. When utilizing this style, his prowess is akin to Killer B's Acrobat, as he overwhelms the opponent with a barrage of interconnected punches and kicks that are highly unpredictable in their application. It is said that even veteran taijutsu users have difficulty reading the method or pattern of his attacks, allow him to land blow after blow. In this way, the fighting style forms a defense, as by giving his opponent no quarter he leaves them unable to form an attack. It is stated that the opponent often relies on outside help in order to impede Okuyuki. However, additional adversaries can be neutralized by the creation of shadow clones, enhancing the effectiveness of this style while endowing it with additional versatility. As stated before, he is capable of the utilizing the wrestling style taijutsu used by several Kumo shinobi, however, this style is secondary in his repertoire. It is said that he only uses when confronting an opponent that is exceptionally strong, in order to neutralize his enemy's size. Likewise, he focuses primarily on takedowns and clotheslines, along with other grabs that allow for a significant advantage in combat. Nevertheless he uses this in a secondary manner because of its predictability and linearity, something that he dislikes about the fighting style. However, because Okuyuki is not as imposing as some of its primary practitioners, his brand of Kumogakure taijutsu is notably faster, addressing some of the expressed one-dimensionality. While some of the fighting style's power is lost in the process, Oku's incredible speed allows his version of the ubiquitous fighting style to have the same effect as other Kumo shinobi's applications, making it just as dangerous in his hands. It is said that through both of these styles he was able to defeat 100 chūnin level shinobi that threatened to invade Kumo, further showing his prowess as a taijutsu user, and earning him the undying vitriol of the invading Kiri-nin, whose unceremonious defeat did not go over well with the Mizukage. Nintaijutsu Senjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Chakra Control and Prowess While his reserves aren't as monstrous as his sensei, they are nevertheless exceptionally strong/large. His chakra is said to feel golden and full of power yet at the same is warm and inviting, according to most sensors. His chakra is prevalent enough that even non-sensors can feel it, with the chakra's feel giving them a sense of being safe. It is said to have charismatic qualities similar to a king among his people, and has proven to be one of the aspects that causes individuals to put their faith in Okuyuki. He has shown the capability of utilizing chakra flow to its fullest, to the point of equaling Killer B's ability to take a sharp but weak pencil point and run it through a tree after applying lightning chakra to the point. It's also a big part of his kenjutsu, serving as a "second sword" on top of the initial weapon that he is using. However, a true testament to his prowess is the fact he was able to become a sage, being able to successfully balance his chakra and natural energy ratios. This makes him one of the few sages within the Kumo confines, besides the Head Ninja Kei Yotsuki, a shinobi that Okuyuki aspires to surpass one day. Upon closer examination, his chakra is thought to be the antithesis of Killing Intent. While that general skill is thought to be a genjutsu in its intensity, it is simply a release of pure hatred and anger directed at the target, or a "transfer of desire". Though it is unknown where his unique chakra stemmed from, it has been shown to combat Killing Intent through a general skill that Okuyuki labeled "presence". His self-proclaimed "Coming of the King" presence has been shown to inspire others to do great things and have faith in both him and their selves. However, his presence does not make him impermeable to Killing Intent. A potent Killing Intent will get through initially, however, his chakra acts a natural deterrent and will eventually cancel out the wanton attack. Leaving Okuyuki free to begin his own counteroffensive. Trivia Quotes (To Misora) "You consider yourself a monster. You aren't a monster. You're a person who's been hurting for too long. Who has turned anger into sadism and hatred. However, you've now found someone (Saichi) to love and protect. To adore and be devoted to. You have found a road to healing. I'll be there for you as long as you'll have me and even when you don't." Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality